majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Christiane Friedrich
|- | Age: 17 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: A ' |- |'Birthdate: October 26' |- |'Sign: Scorpio' {C}Christiane Friedrich (クリスティアーネ・フリードリヒ) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''She is the only character of the group is not from Japan, instead she is a German transfer student who loves Japanese culture. |} Christiane Friedrich is a student in Kawakami Academy, in class 2-F, she is one of the members of Kazama Family. She is the only member of the group who is not from Japan. Instead she is a German transfer student who loves Japanese culture and the reason she came to Japan is to recognize her interest towards Japanese culture and things related to Japan. Having been raised under military tradition, Chris is very strict and serious in her way of doing things. She holds the concepts of duty, rectitude and responsibility very highly, and tends to look down on those who are of a sneaky or underhanded nature. This outlook on things happens to coincide with the protagonists of certain Jidaigeki shows that she has seen, which has led to her studying Japanese history on her own, as well as the code of Bushido. Her Favorite character is Yamatomaru, and tend to say things to Yamato like that he has to live a life in the path of justice, since he and Yamatomaru have the sames kanjis in their name, this is something that annoys Yamato. Unsurprisingly, her familiarity with Japanese history as well as the military background of her family has also made her a decent strategist and a natural leader when called for. STORY FIRST ARRIVAL IN KAWAKAMI CITY When she first arrived in Kawakami city, Chris rode a horse as she thought thats what all Japanese did becuase of her drama tv shows. Apon greeting her class, Yamato was volunteered and he took Chris around Kawakami Academy and Kawakami city. Chris was amazed that Yamato knew so many people and the two where getting along nicely until Yamato let it slip that he and Kazama Shoichi made a betting pool in the class on what gender the new student was. Yamato went on to say he got the info before actually starting the pool and let loose faulty infomation that said the new classmate was male, therefore assuring that more people would gamble on the wrong gender. Chris was disgusted by such an act and she ended up fighting with Yamato. The two went back to the dorm and when he went in to take a bath, Yamato caught Chris undressing and Chris immediately responded by hitting Yamato. JOINING KAZAMA FAMILY Not soon After, Chris was invited to join the Kazama family. At the celebration feast, Mayuzumi Yukie also requested to become a member of the Family. The two new members where then shown the Kazama secret hideout. Chris however is troubled by what she sees, and feels an abandoned building should be demolished. Miyako is quick to act, as she tries to assult Chris but she is restrained by Miyako and Yamato. Yamato then explains that Chris should considers other peoples views before she judges things, saying that everyone has their own perspectives on things. Yamato then goes on to say he hates teddy bears, a treasure which Chris cherises, and she takes it offensively, which only proves Yamato's point. Understanding the weight of her actions, Chris apologies and makes up with the rest of the Family. A photo of the Kazama Family is then found of the original Kazama family standing in front on the century plant. The story is then explained about how the Kazama family promised to meet up and witness the plants next blooming decades into the future. Chris and Yukie are then invited to be part of the promise, which they both accept. At one point, Chris took out Yadon and Karin, Yamato's pet hermit crabs, and placed them on her arm. She then saw a cockroach and was so frightened she proceeded to run away. Shoichi soon arrived and took care of the cockroach, but apon asking what Chris was doing, he freaks out when he hears the hermit crabs where let loose, as Yamato holds the Hermit Crabs in high regard. Yamato arrives before they could find them however, and with his help, they manage to find both. Yamato then demands Chris to get on her knees, and places a note around her says "I did a bad thing" he then yells at Chris saying she shouldn't mess with peoples belongings, and even though Chris apologies, Yamato refuses to accept it, saying he needs time to calm down first. Chris proceeds to cry, and Yamato then tries to comfort her. Upon doing so, Margit Eberbach, a Lieutenant under Chris's father arrives, and proceeds to put Yamato in a headlock. Chris manages to explain the situation and manages to calm things down, but then Momoyo then arrives and a fight ensures between her and Margit. Just before Momoyo can win, Shimazu Reiko intervenes, and forces them both to repair the damage they did to the yard. As the summer went on, Chris started to develop feelings for Yamato due to his kindness and hard work ethic. Despite his slyness, she began to see his underhanded actions in a new light and made her more understanding about the definition of Justice and what actions or morals exactly define it. KAWAKAMI CONFLICT When the Kawakami war was declared so that Class-F and Class-S could sort out their frustrations towards one another, Yamato made Chris a squad leader and asked Chris to take twenty members of the Class-F Army and train them in her own style. Naming her group 'White Squardron' Chris was able to train them into a fast acting strike force, showing her skills as a military leader. Whenever Chris showed a bit of lack of conifidence, Yamato was able to reassure her of her skill and his confidence in them. These compliments however turned out to work more than Yamato thought they would as boosted Chrises spirits up. During the lead up to the Kawakami war, Chis worked hard so she could meet Yamato's expectations but also so she could overcome Margit, who she both admired and respected. During the Kawakami war, Chris and White Squardron acted like Yamatos sword, obeying his orders to the letter. In the begining, The Class-F army almost managed to capture Kuki Hideo early on, but he managed to barely escape, leaving the majority of his army behind. Chris and her white squad would then proceeded to defeat entire batallions by taking out their leaders with ease and they even where able to capture Fushikawa Kokoro and take her hostage. Near the end of the war, Both Chris and Shoichis squads joined the remainder of the Class-F army. Momoyo, who joined the Class-S Army arrived at the scene, only to head off to find Amakasu Mayo and end the Kawakami war. Momoyo however, was then confronted by Yukie, Kuki Ageha and Otome of the four devas. As Yamato lead a suicide squad to break the Class-S defences, Chris and Shoichis squad stood behind and watched as Yamato was able to badly damage Class-S before being overcome. Just before he was defeated, Yamato yelled the the Class-F army to charge and both Chrises and Shoichis squad broke though the already badly damaged Class-S defences. Chris then mangaged to enter a one on one duel with Margit, eventually defeating her with Shoichi beating Kuki Hideo and winning the Kawakami war. The Kawakami war soon ended with Class-F being the Victors. APPEARANCE Chris has blue eyes and long, blond hair that goes past her waist. She uses two red ribbons to tie her hair, which makes her have a twintail-like hairstyle. She has fair and white skin. PERSONALITY Chris is also a skilled fighter, having specialized in fencing, she wields a unique fencing blade which she uses with great speed. Chris is also fairly adept in hand-to-hand combat. She's not very good when it comes to understanding sarcasm in social matters due to her honest and straight-forward personality. Despite many boys in Kawakami Academy falling for her, her over-protective father and Margit have ensured no boys get near her. RELATIONSHIP Chris has a sister relationship with Margit. The two have known each other since they where young with Margit always looking after Chris. Chris hold Margit with great standing and great admiration like her Father. Chris is also best friends with Mayuzumi Yukie, as the two are both relativly new to the Kazama family. Gakuto also seems to have an interest in Chris but is rejected quickly whenever he hits on her. Due to her getting most of her infomation of Japan from outdated dramas, Chris still believe Edo is the name of Japan's capital instead of Tokyo. Chris initially has trouble understanding the camaraderie between the members of the Kazama Family. She developed a rivalry with Kazuko, and neither of them want to lose to the other, Kazuko nicknamed Chris as "Kuri", and Chris nicknamed Kazuko as "Inu". Yamato feels both of them make a good comedy duo. GALLERY thumb|300px|left Chris and Yamato 1.jpg|Chris and Yamato 1 Chris and Yamato 2.jpg|Chris and Yamato 2 cg005.jpg|Chris mounted on the hourse cg015.jpg cg558.jpg|Christ and Yamato during night TRIVIA *Among the Kazama Family members, she is the only gaijin in the Family as she is a German transfer student in Kawakami Academy. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female protagonist Category:Kazama family Category:Human Category:Student